


日全食

by Takaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takaya/pseuds/Takaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>给想死太太的小短篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日全食

蜡烛闪烁着微光，摇曳的火焰晕染出的光芒似乎要被黑暗阴冷的地下室所吞噬。火焰灼烧着蜡油，呻吟着。石蜡的气息挥发着。男人轻易压制住反抗挣扎的手腕，上挑的眼角黑色的冷焰在燃烧。被男人的左手钉牢在床单上的野兽仿佛受到磔刑的罪人似的。明明就害怕着恐惧着，只有眼神不肯承认自己的败北。水汽浸润的蜜色双眸倔强地瞪视着上方的恶魔般的男人。   
　──明明哭泣着求我的话就好了啊。   
　男人露出罕见的微笑，磁性的声音似乎像撒旦诱惑的耳语舔舐着耳膜。   
　──我知道你的真心话。明明不被强大的力量征服就会露出一副哭泣的表情。直到被凶暴侵犯，才终于能相信你自己的心。   
　夜晚的太阳是淫靡的。渴求着谁来撕扯开这以坚强的外表武装的身躯。揭露真心的锈钉。若是承认的话，在镀金之下的自尊心会发出悲鸣。   
　──不服气吗？恨我吗？对我给予的镣铐愤怒吗？   
　──说说看啊。你的那句可以让我弃甲投降、奉上一切的话语。   
　话言是虚饰，精巧的伪装。   
　直到最后的最后，泪水溢满眼眶，诉说的那句话语……。   
〝请爱我吧。〞   
   
把在这肉体所经历过的悲欢离合，都献上祝福的吻。  
　 即使那是自己没有插足过的小事。即使那是自己无法弥补的遗憾。  
牵连到日常生理活动的器官，也一并给予唇舌的祝福……所有组成他的一切一切，每个细胞每个分子每个原子……。  
　重生过的纤细的小腿。为战斗而紧握的伤痕累累的拳。为保护他人而坚挺的肩膀。独自面对敌人时那不会弯下的腰。叫喊着忿怒的唇。饥渴的喉咙。火焰一样不灭斗志的双眼。  
　还有无时不刻真实在跳动的心脏。   
   
　  
　手指交缠，手掌相叠，嘴唇重合，肉体交缠，灵魂融合。深深地。深深地。   
　──就这样打入名为爱的十字架。   
　在这伤痕累累的两具躯体之上，披着罪恶外皮的十字架连重叠的手掌一同钉入床上就好了。   
　如此一来，就再也不会分离。   
　只属于我一个人的太阳。   
　没有太阳的闪耀着的光热，月亮也不会在夜间清冷地洒下光辉。  
　太阳永恒地圆满、燃烧着自己所有的一切，不散尽最后一丝光和热不会罢休。  
月亮有阴晴圆缺， 喜怒无常。  
　然而即便是无所畏惧的太阳，也有受到月亮吞噬尽所有的时候。   
　日全蚀。   
　太阳缓缓地被月亮所侵犯。   
当日全食、太阳的光芒被月亮所吞噬前的那一瞬间，四维的弧线里仍然溢出的光芒就是钻石光环。  
仿佛最后的抵抗。仿佛黑天鹅临死前绝妙的歌声。也像被侵犯的太阳所发出的悲鸣。   
　然而那是最美丽的一瞬间。   
　和他的交媾，就像日蚀。   
　颤抖着身躯的太阳。抑制不住的泪水闪烁着钻石的光芒。  
　汗湿着头发的太阳。从湿濡的双唇间喘息出被黑暗笼罩的悲鸣。   
   
　──被黑色的月亮所侵犯   
挚爱的太阳。从他的叫声中和决堤的泪水中。  
奇迹的钻石就此诞生。 


End file.
